Future of the Past
by CreativeMindAtWorkHere
Summary: Albus Potter feels as though he will always be compared to his father. Merlin has the strangest prompting to go to Hogwarts again after all of these years. Will Merlin help Albus gain confidence in himself so that he can use the old religion or will Albus leave the Wizard Community altogether to be free of the constant expectations. First Story so Summary Stinks.
1. Meeting Albus and Addy

**Hey Guys this is my first ever fanfiction and i'm just doing it for fun. I appreciate any and every review left. try and enjoy. :) **

The train at 9 and 3/4 blew its whistle signaling last call. "All aboard" the train conductor called. Albus Severus Potter said goodbye to his parents for the last time. Albus had his fathers' mop of black hair on his head with his mothers' warm chocolate eyes hiding behind some thin rimmed glasses. Yes, Potter as in Harry Potter, Chosen One, and the one who beat the Dark lord while at Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts he better get going or he would miss his ride. He hopped onto the train with Adelaide Weasley. Yes, the famous Ron and Hermione Weasley. Adelaide or Addy for short, had the Weasley's fiery red hair color with her mothers' uncontrollable frizz. Addy's eye color was interesting constantly changing from a stormy blue to a warm brown. Her eyes were brown and welcoming as she walked up next to him. They chose an empty compartment to settle down in. After a while they started coming. Shy girls and boys stand right outside their compartment and whispering about Albus and his dad. Albus was sick of it. Always being compared with his dad. He was his own person. The only person who has ever treated him as his own was his best friend Addy. She dealt with a part of what Albus had to go through and knew that the whispering bothered him so she stood up and walked to the door. Opening it suddenly, shocking the ones on the outside.

"Excuse me but are you just going to stand there because it's getting annoying." She growled. They shook their heads quickly and ran away. She slammed the door shut and walked back over to Albus to see if he was okay. She knew how much he loved his dad but he couldn't stand being compared to him. He would never be as good at magic as he was or as fast a flyer and it hurt him. As soon as she sat down they heard a racket outside.

"Hey do you think you can just bump into me without apologizing, pipsqueak?" A gruff voice asked

"I'm sorry I was just looking for a place…"A smaller voice said

"Don't you know who I am? My father fought Voldemort at Hogwarts with Harry Potter." The first Voice boasted

"I didn't know."

" I think you need to be taught a lesson don't you think boys?" A grumble of agreement sounded around the door.

"Oh I don't think that's necessary. Oh look my compartment. It looks like this is my stop, see yah." The door swung open and a boy walked in closing the door behind him sighing. As he opened his eyes he jumped. Both of the occupants expected him the start fangirling and were both surprised when he said, "sorry didn't know anyone was in this one. The names Matthew, Matthew Emrys. What's yours" He held out his hand. When he realized both were starting at him with his mouth hanging open he asked What?

"Do you really not know who we are?" Ablus asked in disbelief.

"Should i?"

"Well, yes, yes you should." Addy stated

Matthew rubbed his neck. "Well sorry I seem to be out of the loop. You see where I live we don't associate with the rest of the wizarding community very often."

"Its fine." Albus said quickly. "I'm Albus Potter and this is Adelaide Weasley, but you can call her Addy." Ablus smiled. As did Matthew.

"If you don't mind could I actually stay here for the duration of the trip?" He asked.

"Sure I don't mind and Albus already likes you." Addy said. And Albus nodded.

They settled down and the rest of the trip there was in comfortable conversation and laughs.

Merlin sat at the lake of Albion pondering what was happening. The old religion told him it was time revisit the land of the "living." This didn't happen often. And even though todays Magic was not as strong as the old religion he still looked out for it. This new "Wand Magic" was like a child of the Merlin's magic. He had kept an eye of the Voldemort scandal and wanted to help the boy but he knew it wasn't his time. So now he can't help but wonder what could be happening now that was more important than the attack of The Dark Lord? He stood up and wandered into the little hut he had started calling home over the years. He walked through the small bed and table to a chest on the side of the house. After searching for a good ten minutes until he finally came to what he was looking for.

"Ah, there it is" said Merlin pulling out an old wand. His wand was different its center was a strain of Athusia's claw and the wood had the old language inscribed onto the handle. To help channel his magic to look like the new magic. He looks into his mirror and thought about it and he decided that he needed to go Hogwarts, which means he needed to be eleven. It was quite easy actually. He had needed to change ages. Within a few minutes he was eleven again. Now he needed a name. Over the years he had many names. Although he has always had first names always started with m and his surname Emrys. It's just a memento to his past and everyone he cared about. This time he decided to go with Matthew Emrys. Merlin jumped to the train station which he has been to once or twice when he needed to get out of Albion or else he'd go crazy. As the last whistle sounded he hurried onto the train. As he looked for a place to sit he saw people congregating in front of a door after a bit he noticed they had dispersed wondering what was happening he wondered over there he bumped into a young man. As he mumbled sorry a hand stops him.

"Hey do you think you can just bump into me without apologizing, pipsqueak?" A voice from behind asked

As Merlin turned he responded "I'm sorry I was just looking for a place…" But he was cut short by the kid who squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't you know who I am? My father fought Voldemort at Hogwarts with Harry Potter." The kid puffed out his chest. Smirking.

Inwardly Merlin rolled his eyes. _You can't take credit for your fathers' journeys. This kid is a brat. _"I didn't know." Merlin tries to sound small and shuffled out of his grip.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson don't you think boys?" Suddenly three more boys sauntered out from another car.

_This guys look to tough to handle without majorly messing up my cover._"Oh I don't think that's necessary. Oh look my compartment. It looks like this is my stop, see yah." I quickly opened the door and slid in closing the door behind me. I knew I was going to find out who was in here sometime I open my eyes to two children. One had a stormy blue that shocked me._ Oh wait now I'm a kid to._ One of them looked expectantly while the boy looked curious. "Sorry didn't know anyone was in this one. The names Matthew, Matthew Emrys. What's yours" I held out my hand. I did actually know they were here but this sounded better. They both just looked at me like I was going crazy. "What?" I feel like I was missing something.

"Do you really not know who we are?" The boy asked in disbelief.

"Should I?" I raised my eyebrow, something that took me years to perfect they didn't notice it. Or when I pouted at their lack of reaction.

"Well, yes, yes you should." The girl stated. _She seems kind of headstrong. Definitely a Gryffindor._

I rubbed my neck. _Yes definitely missed something. _"Well sorry I seem to be out of the loop. You see where I live we don't associate with the rest of the wizarding community very often."

"Its fine." The young man said quickly. "I'm Albus Potter and this is Adelaide Weasley, but you can call her Addy." Ablus smiled. I quickly reciprocated the gesture.

"If you don't mind could I actually stay here for the duration of the trip?" _They seem familiar, I need to get to know these kids better._

"Sure I don't mind and Albus already likes you." Addy said. I noticed that her eyes now were a kind brown color. _Interesting. _And Albus nodded. I sat down and we started chatting.

**Finals week just started so this may not come out weekly but it will be coming out. Don't worry. And if you guys have any ideas that could be added to the story have no fear to suggest them.**


	2. Meeting Hagrid

**Yeah Finals week is over and I passed most of my classes. Here's the second chapter hope you enjoy. See if you like third or first person better. I think that most of this story if going to be from Merlin'd perspective with a few chapters of either Addy or Albus added in if something happens to thats important. **

Albus, Addy and I talked and laughed the whole way to Hogwarts despite the many visits to their door. Eventually after the third random student that knocked I finally got Ablus and Addy to explain who they were and why people would come ask for autographs or stories.

"So you mean to tell me both you and your parents are famous?" I asked in disbelief.

Albus shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much. That's the reason all the people come here."

"And the reason you did not like me and were astonished when I said I did not know who you were." I gestured to Addy.

"Yeah. I still can't believe you really don't know who we are. You must have lived in a really deep hole not to." She said. "Where exactly do you come from?"

_Shoot, remember. Wait what was my backstory. _"um well you see I grew up in a small village named Albion. It is so small everyone knows each other. But we have isolated ourselves and no one has cared to venture farther than a few miles. Except on trading day where the household leaders go to trade for winter coats, seeds and such." I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. _I hope they buy that._

"That's so cool!" Abus and Addy looked at me with wide eyes. I had noticed that Addy's change color on her mood. When comforting or worried they change a warm brown but when calculating, mad or curious they turn vividly blue.

"So that must be why you talk so strangely." Albus commented. _What weird speech._

"Uhh, what weird speech, I speak English how it is spoken." I said quickly.

"That right there. You could have said I speak perfect English. And earlier you said we were astonished." He stated.

"Well you were." I pointed out. _I guess that I have been out of the world longer than I thought._

"You're right but astonished is such an old word no one uses anymore. And you don't use contractions. I've never heard you say didn't." She countered.

"Well i-"

"And then there's that accent."Albus looked at Addy and she nodded.

"I know what you mean. Its faint but it is there. I don't recognize where it's from. Where is Albion located?" Addy turned her calculating eye toward me. I was in a panic.

"Well Albion is in Finland?" I said almost in a question. But let out a sigh of relief when both of them bought it. This was my least favorite part of joining the real world. All of the lies that he had to tell. "So will it be better if I talk like this." I tried to erase my old accent completely.

Albus put his hand on my shoulder and leaned in close. "Matthew, you don't need to change yourself for other people. Your real friends will accept you the way you are." His eyes were full of emotion.

I smiled sincerely at him and said with my accent shining through. "I'm glad I have already met such true friends." Looked at both and nodded and pulled Albus in for a hug.

He was shocked at first but then laughed. "Do they hug a lot in Albion?"

I laughed at this. "Yeah" then in a lower voice so that Addy wouldn't here. "And I think you should take your own advice." I pulled away to see a shocked face. As I smiled so did he.

"Boys I hate to break up this touching moment but look we're here!" Addy said excitedly. Ablus and I rushed over to Addy who was looking out the window. We had arrived at a train station next to the lake. At the station there were so many people hurrying around. All three of us quickly grabbed our bags and rushed out of the compartment. As we opened the door we were met with a crowd of mostly first years all trying to get out. We joined the line of sweaty body. The first step onto the platform was like a breath of fresh air after holding it in for a minute. We looked around trying to figure out where to go with a group of other first years.

"First Years. First Years with me." A voice bellowed over to platform. The group of First years and I scurried toward the sound. All of us but Addy, Albus and I froze when they saw the creature making the noise. Albus and Addy had already met Hagrid and had been kind enough to brief me about him before I got the pleasure of his acquaintance. As He saw us he stopped his bellowing and gave Addy and Albus a great hug. "I carn't berleive it. Are yer two little blighters old enough ta be her already?" He said shaking his head.

"Hagrid it nice to see you." Albus yelled over the noise of the platform. As the other students saw he wasn't going to grind their bones into his bread they shuffles over to the great half giant.

After His pleasantries with my two new friends Hagrid noticed me and with a gesture asked. "And who might this litter feller be?"

"Well he, Hagrid is our new friend Matthew Emrys." Addy said with a smile. "He actually has never heard of me or Albus if you can believe it." She shook her head.

Hagrid smiled. "Well any friend of any Potter or Weasley is a friend of mine." He looked around to see most of the first years already here and bellowed. "Okay, were all here so of to the boats."

**Well what did you think. Thanks for all previous likes, follows, reviews and etc. :-) Writing this is a lot of fun for me so I hope its a lot of fun for you too.**


	3. Meeting Hidmatch

**Hey sorry about not updating. I have no real reason i just kind of you know. But anyway thanks so much for your comments and likes and everything. This next chapter and the next two are a package deal and will be coming out in rapid order K. Thanks for everything.**

All of the first years shuffled together after Hagrid. He led them down off the platform onto a windy narrow pathway that led to the lake. The lake was beautiful at night just like Matthew remembered. The only indication that the water was not black stone was the uncommon ripple that would glide to the shore. The little beach which Hagrid had shown them was far off from the castle in which everyone would be living in so none of them could get a good view of it. As they reached the side of the lake everyone around Albus, Matthew and Addy looked about uncertain as to what to do. The three with experience at Hogwartz waited patiently beside Hagrid. Hagrid looked around and smiled. One of his most favorite times was seeing the surprised faces' of the first years. He let out three consecutive short whistles and looked out across the water. The once serene water began to shake and splash as a whole army of boat floated to the surface breaking through the tormented water. After a sufficient amount of boats had surfaced the water once again calmed.

Hagrid looked around still smiling and bellowed. "Okay, let's get going three to a boat. Come on. Come on. We haven't got all night." The first years split into groups without much ruckus and everyone got settled.

"Where on earth are the paddles? Do you expected us to use our hands you big oaf?" Matthew turned to see the Bullies from the train looking around their boat with uncertain eyes.

Addy's eyes flashed blue as she muttered, "Idiots." Hagrid ignored them and got into the last boat. AS his gaze made sure there was no one left on shore he stomped twice on the bottom of his boat and shouted, "Let's be off then." Suddenly all the boats started forward. Over half of the kids jumped or almost fell overboard at the sudden movement the boats keep steady movement forward. Matthew sighed. Not much had changed since he had last been here. As he gazed up and the full moon half hidden be bright clouds he suddenly froze. How could he have missed it? Usually he wasn't this careless and he didn't have the problem of people recognizing him before because not many people lived for a century but there were some creatures that would be at Hogwartz that would recognize him. And Portraits and Ghosts weren't notorious of their tight lips. What if one of them blabbed? How could he cover it up? Matthew sighed in frustration as Albus sighed in nervousness. They looked at each other and laughed. Both Albus and Addy thought that Matthew was sighing out of nervousness like Albus but they were wrong. Matthew on the other hand had no idea why Albus would be sighing until he thought about it some more. They both felt a hand on their shoulders and turned to face a brown-eyed smiling face and before they knew it were being pulled into a hug. They both looked at each other and shrugged. The three of them stayed in their group hug for a while. No words needed to be shared. Matthew was touched that he had been accepted as a close friend but treasured it none the less. The last time he went into the real world he had a rough time opening up and making friends with the whole secret identity thing but he felt that this time things were going to be different. They finally broke apart when they heard gasps escape many lips around them. They looked up to behold all of Hogwartz and it is a sight with its tale spirals and Huge open windows. Matthew looked in awe. From the lake was definitely his favorite way to get to Hogwartz. Matthew noticed with mild interest that a lot of the castle had been made new. It must have been from the battle that Ablus and Addy had told him about. The sound of boats scraping the shore line brought the first years out of their splendor and back to reality.

"I've been here like three times and that was the most astonishing sights I've ever seen." Addy and Albus shook their heads in amazement. Per Hagrid's instruction everyone got out of the boats and huddled in a big group on the shore unsure as to what to do. Even Addy and Albus were not so sure the way to the castle. As the last of the group left the boats just as they rose from the depths the slowly dropped out of sight leaving the lake as ominous and dark as before they had arrived. Hagrid called for everyone attention and gave us the pathway to the front castle doors saying he had his own way of getting to where he needed to be and like that left us. For a moment no one moved afraid to take the lead before our very own Addy stepped up to the plate.

"Come along everyone follow me." She with all her muster led everyone the rest of the way to Hogwartz with Matthew and Albus by her side. As they reached the doors to the main dining hall we were met with a man in teaching robes. He looked to be in his early-forties with a chiseled chin ad brown hair brushed back on his head. (Imagine John Stamos)

"Hello everyone. This is Hogwartz." He said as he gestured around. "You are all about to enter the main dining hall where you will be sorted in to one of four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryfindor, and Slytherin. After you are placed into a house there is no switching. Your house is your family while you are here at Hogwartz. You break the rules your house gets penalized you do something worth reward your house gets the reward. At the end of the school year whose ever house has the most points wins the house prize." He waves his arms in exaggeration. Then mutters, "I think that that is about it. Oh, wait, where are my manors? I'm am Professor Hidmatch. I teach Transfigurations and expect to see all of you in one of my classes." He flashed us a smile and gestured towards the door. "So let's see with whom you'll all be spend the rest of your Hogwartz life with shall we?" The doors behind Professor Hidmatch swung open revealing a huge open room, lined with four long tables filled with students laughing and talking and enjoying themselves. As the first years started to enter a hush came over the students as they looked over the fresh meat. Albus, Addy, and Matthew all were split up when they eventually lined up in alphabetical order. In the line Matthew was first then Albus and finally Addy. As the students in line walked up and received their house cheers were made. Finally the name was called "Matthew Emrys"


	4. Meeting the Sorting Hat

**As i promised here is the next one. There is still more coming so wait up. I am just starting loving this story more and more and i can't wait the continue. Sorry this chapter is kind of short and boring iit needs to be done.**

-Matthew's POV-

_Finally, I need to have a talk with the sorting hat. _I almost forgot to act nervous as I briskly walked to the stool and took a seat. I felt the familiar weight being placed upon my head and inwardly smirked. Quickly I Froze time so that I could have a chat with it.

"A hello _Merlin_. Long time no see." A voice sounded in my head.

"Yes hello. It's always a pleasure to have someone poke around in my head." I grumbled. I heard a laugh and smiled.

"Okay enough chit chat, Merlin why did you come back here now? And why did you freeze time? I half expected you to show up when Harry Potter did all those years ago." The hat asked.

"Hah, all those years ago. Why are you acting so old and wise? Are you so old that you forgot who exactly created you 'all those years ago' and left you on Ravenclaws' door mat?" The hat dismissed my valid point with silence. "Well anyway I'm here now because."

"Wow, very detailed explanation. Well knowing you that's probably your only explanation." The hart sigh and shook its self. "Well, what do you need?"

I smiled and laughed. "You know me so well. I need to be put in the same house as some one."

" And I haven't sorted them yet have I?" The hat asked

"No you haven't."

"Well fine. Take me to them I knew this wasn't just a social visit." Merlin stood up and started walking down the line of waiting first years. "I have one question Merlin. What about Nick and the Portraits?" Merlin visibly cringed .

"I'll think of something." I said casually as I reached Albus.

"Fine, but you better think of that 'something' fast cause last time you were here you and Nick buddied up real good. HE talked nonstop about you for years I hope you know. YEARS. Ahh, is this the kid."

"Yes his name is Albus Potter and I feel like I need to stay with him. He is meant to do great things."

"Of course he is. He is a Potter. Well I expect he will be a Gryfindor. Put me on him." I gently took the hat off my head and on to Albus'.

"Hmm. Ahhhhh. Well interesting. Hmmmm. Let us see."

Impatiently I stamped my foot. "Any century now would be nice."

"Well I was first wrong. He isn't a Gryfindor he is a Hufflepuff." The sorting hat said it like it was something to be proud of.

"Well this is great for me. I love Hufflepuffs. I've always thought I was one but Albus… I hope he will be Okay."

"Of course he'll be find he has you doesn't he. And who isn't going to be fine when they have the most powerful warlock in all of time as your friend." The hat smiled.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get back to the stool so I can reset time. Everyone will probably have sore muscles you gabbed so much." I playful insulted the creature above me.

"I gabbed, I gabbed. If I weren't able to see in your mind I would've thought Merlin was an old lady." The hat gasped in indignation.

Merlin just smiled, sat down and reset time.


	5. Meeting the Hufflepuff Table

-Albus' POV-

"Hufflepuff" The Sorting Hat shouted.

Albus shook his head. It felt like he had been standing in the same spot forever but in reality Matthew had just walked up to the Sorting hat. _Hufflepuff huh. Good choice. I can tell Matthew is a nice person. Three more people till my turn._

"Ravenclaw" Another person walked up to the stool. "Gryifindor" _Only one person before me._ Albus looked to see that it was the same bully that had been harassing Matthew on the train. Al felt a little sorry for the big boy who was almost in tears with nerves.

"Magnus Drake" Hidmatch called. He slowly walked up to the stool which held his fate. As the sorting hat was placed upon his head is started muttering.

"Hummm. Interesting. I see some dark in here you could do well in Slytherin but I feel a deep desire to fight for right. I guess I'll put GRYFFINDOR." Magnus burst into a smile. He proudly stood up and walked down the walkway. "Just like my father"

Inside the nerves eating at Albus increased tenfold. What if he didn't make it into Gryffindor like all of his parents. The call of "Albus Severus Potter" pulled him out of his downward spiral of 'what ifs.'

The walk up to the front seemed to take forever. When he finally reached the front he heard the whisperings. "is that really the Abus", "he will make a great addition to Gryffindor", "A Gryffindor for sure", "What can you do when it is in your blood."

His eyes met with Addy's as he roamed the line still waiting to be sorted. She flashed him a brilliant smile and he returned it with a shaky one. Then he cast his eyes over the Hufflepuff table a caught the eyes of his new friend Matthew. What he saw shocked them. Matthew's eyes had a sense of knowing, wisdom, worry, and nervousness. As soon as Matthew caught him looking all traces of those emothins flew from his face replaced with and encouraging smile and friendly eyes.

This confused Albus, why on earth would Matthew still be worried and nervous he already had been sorted. And what was that endless wisdom and sense of knowing that he caught deep in his eyes. But before he could complete that thought all traces of Matthew fell from his mind as a weight was placed upon his head.

When the Hat was placed on his head the whole castle went silent. It seemed as if no one even blinked. I was startled as he heard a voice inside his head whisper _I am very sorry but I do not choose where you are placed. _Al's eyes went wide as the Sorting Hat shouted into the quiet castle "Hufflepuff"

For a moment nothing happened. It seemed as if the whole world had stopped in shock. I clap erupted from the Hufflepuff table which startled everyone out of their reverie. Albus slowly and shakily stepped down from the stool and to his new home. He didn't smile. But it didn't seem as if anyone else was either. They were all to shocked to do anything but flap their hands together in a clap like manner. It seemed like the only one smiling was Matthew. He must have been the one who started the clap. He just smiled and slapped the seat next to him. Suddenly Al felt a weight lift of his shoulders. Matthew wouldn't judge him. He barely even knew him but it didn't change the fact that even in this new house he would start out with a friend. That made it seem to Albus just a little less unbearable.

He gave Matthew a shaky smile as he sat down next to him. Matthew leaned over and whispered. "I'm glad you're in this house. Let's have a great year." Al just nodded and pretended to listen to the rest of the sorting. He almost fell asleep until he heard the name "Adelaide Weasley" called out. He snapped his head up and met the warm worried eyes of is childhood friend. As she walkes to the front she seemed nervous but Albus could tell that the worry she was feeling wasn't about getting sorted it was about him.

When the Hat shouted out Gryffindor Al felt a burst of pride for Addy but a sharp stab a loneliness in the fact that they won't get to spend all the time together that they used to. And this made him all the more grateful with the fact that he still had Matthew by his side.

As the stool and hat were finally taken away Albus took a look at the teacher table for the first time. Most of them he only knew by name from his parents. Professor Pachette teaching Charms, Professor Twinklebottom teaching Astronomy, Professor Watergraze teaching Herbology, Professor Quilla teaching flying, Professor Hidmatch teaching Transfiguration, and Professor Yokel teaching Potions. There were a few more that he didn't recognize. Of course he knew Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Lovegood teaching Divination. His father told him that the Defense Against the Dark Arts had a new teacher this year. The rest of the feast finished quickly without much conversation. Many tried to talk to Albus, mostly Matthew, he initiated many conversation but Albus just brushed off most of them with one word answers. At the end of the feast Albus dimly remembers Matthew pulling him along and then his nice new bed underneath him. But the only thing on Albus' mind was the letter he would have to write tomorrow morning telling his parents everything.


	6. Meeting the Ghosts

**Hey guys sorry about the wait. I really don't have an excuse just that I was really busy this summer. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the likes and favorites and follows and reviews. It makes me so happy. **

**So I'm trying to start making Merlin sound more old and strange in his conversations now. I also hope you like the new characters. I have fun basing them off people I know in real life.**

Merlin's POV

I watched nervously as Albus walked slowly up to the Sorting Hat. When I tried to gage how he was feeling, Al swiveled his head to look at me. I quickly put up my façade of a happy go-lucky friend as Albus nervously smiled in my direction. In return mine soften as I imagined how he would take the news. For only knowing him for a few hours I'd already gleaned that Albus had a lot of pressure on him to live up to his father's name.

Albus sat on the stool and within a few seconds his face switched from nervousness to dread.

"Hufflepuff" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Everyone was in shock, so I took the liberty of clapping first. I noticed how slowly Al got off the stool and looked around at each table. My clapping shook the Hufflepuff table out of its reverie and they began to clap with uncertainty. I slapped the seat next to me with enthusiasm and patted Albus on the back as he sat down. After shooting Al multiple reassuring smiles I looked up to make eye contact with a very nervous and worried brown eyes of Adelaide Weasley.

The only time that I noticed any recognition in Albus' eyes was when he watched Addy get sorted into Gryffindor. I tried to coax conversation from Al multiple times through the sorting but was brushed off by a series of one word answers and grunts.

Shortly after the sorting was finished Headmistress McGonagall stood up to give her welcoming speech to the students. I could tell I was going to like her because she reminded me off Gaius.

"Now with no more words to be said tuck in" Mrs. McGonagall finished with a wave of her wand and a grand feast appeared be for everyone.

As I began helping myself and Albus, who was still in shock, I heard a scream. My eyes quickly shot up to look around for danger. Only to land on many eerily transparent beings floating into the great hall. My eyes grew to the size of the plate in front of me and I heard a chuckle to my left. I turned to see what looked like a 3rd year girl smiling at me obviously thinking that I'd never seen a ghost before and was scared. Little did she know I was not worried about in ghosts in general. Just these ghosts in particular because I had seen them all before, especially Nick. Suddenly I was in 4th year messing around with Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. **How would he react as seeing me again? He could totally ruin my cover.**

"Don't worry they don't bite, much" She smiled and held out her hand. "Leah Williams, at your service."

Merlin gingerly took her hand, "Mer-Matthew Emrys, it is a pleasure to meet you." Merlin's sweat dropped. **Nice going Merlin, way to almost ruin your cover five minutes of being at Hogwarts. **

"They usually don't bother us students much except for occasionally walking through you. That is weird." Leah shivered as if experiencing the feeling right then and there. "There actually pretty nice and fun to talk to. Especially Nearly Headless Nick." She smiled.

My mouth went dry, "nearly headless?" I knew that Nick had become a ghost but I didn't know under what circumstance it had happened. I looked down at my food suddenly not hungry. Suddenly disappointed I didn't keep in touch.

"Yeah, it's kinda of gross but he has the best stories of when he went to Hogwarts." Leah continued, completely oblivious to the thoughts occupying Merlin's mind. "Apparently he had this friend named Marcus and they were such troublemakers. Some of the stories he tells…" Leah chuckles. About to commence the telling of one of their elaborate pranks played on some poor fellow when Fat Friar flies up through the floor trying to startle everyone.

I watch Friar uncertainly while he looks around and laughs at all the people that he startled but froze when his eyes met mine. "For Merlin's sake. You're here again are you?" Fat Friar laughs and looks wide eyed at me.

I silently berate him, "Greetings, I'm Matthew Emrys, you must be Fat Friar the Hufflepuff house ghost. Thrilled to meet you for the _first_ time." His eyes grow wide as realizes his mistake. I sigh and turn to find everyone around me looking at our interaction strangely. Suddenly I turn red and mumble, "There was a ghost that resided in my town." They all looked unconvinced except for Leah.

She just laughed it off. "Well now I feel silly. You must know just as much as I do about ghosts." As I fall into an easy conversation with Leah, I motion to Friar to go tell the other ghosts about my arrival. I nod when I see him having short conversations with all the ghosts till he meets with nearly headless nick. His eyes go wide and shoot towards my direction. Our eyes make eye contact and I sigh. **Friar was never the brightest ghost of the bunch. **Suddenly friar comprehended who he was talking to and pulled Nearly Headless Nick out of the dining hall to talk.

All of this was happening while the student body filled their stomachs with the delicious food prepared by the house elves. It took me awhile to realize that Leah was talking to me, but I quickly tried to pay attention.

"-you're in Hufflepuff?" I scratched my head sleepily, knowing I was in trouble.

"Sorry. Could you repeat that?"

Leah looked at me strangely. "You ok."

I hadn't noticed but I was chewing my bottom lip out of anxiety. "Yeah I'm fine. Just worried about my friend here." I pat Al's shoulder and he lazily nods his head in my direction.

" Albus Severus Potter huh. What's wrong with him?"

I look at Leah like she has grown another head. "Are you kidding me? You know about his family don't you? Every other member has been in Gryffindor and they were all expecting him to go there too."

"So then that is his family's problem. He is his own person and has his own life. It doesn't matter if the rest of your family is in Slytherin and you in HUfflepuff. It doesn't make you a lesser person. Hufflepuffs are known for our loyalty which is a very use-"

"Leah, are you ok? I have and inkling you have some personal experience in this area?" I gesture at her hand which is gripping her glass so tightly her knuckles are white. She blushes and looks at me. I make eye contact and search her eyes for the truth. All I see is a very loyal friend that has had a lot a hardships.

Leah goes red and looks confused and I grasp that I have been gazing into her eyes for the past five minutes. The food was gone from the table and McGonagall was speaking. I blush slightly and turn my attention to the Headmistress. **That's interesting the forbidden forest is now restricted? Well, it is for the best, a lot of students die there. **

Before I knew it the head girl and head boy were ushering us First Years out the door and to the common room.

**So how was it? I'm starting Senior year so I have school work and my senior project and I'm renovating my house I hope to update this story at least once a month. Sometimes it might end up twice or three times and others only once. But I want to continue writing.**


	7. Meeting at Breakfast

-Albus' POV-

The warm glow of morning shone through the enchanted windows splaying across my eyes dragging me out to the safety of the dream world and into the harsh reality. I look around and notice many of the first years were up and getting read including Matthew. I watch them go about their morning routine not wanting to leave the comfort of the downy beds. Right as I began hiding myself away in the blankets again, Matthew caught my eye and smiled. I waved back before pulling the comforters around me. I yelped in surprise as the warmth generated by the thick quilt was brutally ripped away from my now cold body. I look up to see the culprit was no other than Matthew holding the blankets out of my reach with a mischievous smirk gracing his lips.

"I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal, traitor." I grumble.

"_I_ thought Hufflepuffs were on time." Matthew bites back.

I look at him confused, "Who said that?"

"Me, now get up. I'm sure Addy wants to talk to you down in the Great Hall." He smugly lays the blanket down and hurries out the door were an older Hufflepuff waiting and chatting with his friends and a few 1st years. But not before throwing a "Hurry up" over his shoulder at me.

I roll my eyes at his antics and quickly got ready for the day. _Matthew has a way of relieving all of my worries. _I mused.

As I reached the great hall Matthew and I's conversation had turned into a debate on which of the multiple plants in the common room would kill us in our sleep.

"No, I swear I saw that big green one, with the purple leaves, moved as we were leaving the common room." Matthew vehemently swore.

"You are so full of it. That mutated Venus Fly trap licked its lips at us last night." I shook my head.

"Full of it. Your so-" Matthew was interrupted by a blue-eyed very worried Adelaide Weasley.

"Oh thank Merlin. You're alright." Addy pulled me and Matthew into a hug as she reached us. I saw him flinch and gave him a questioning gaze. But my attention was pulled away to Addy shooting off questions left and right. "Did you get to your room ok? Did you sleep well? Do you know your way around? Did you get lost coming here?"

I interrupted as soon as I could. "I'm ok, everything is fine. Our room reminds me a lot of grandma's house."

"I forget you two are related." We turned to Matthew who was staring at us strangely. It was true. I took after my father with my dark hair and his eyes, while Addy took after her father in her fiery hair color and mother in her hair volume. I just shrug it off. "Well, let's go get food." Matthew rubbed his hands together hungrily.

"Oh goodness me, please don't eat like my dad." Both Addy and I cringed at the image of Addy's father at the annual burrow Christmas feast. Matthew gave them another strange look.

"You don't want to know." I interjected. Matthew shrugged it off and walked into the hall.

The feast was wonderful like always and left everyone fully satisfied. Luckily, Matthew did not eat like Uncle Ron but was really polite. He would sometimes zone out in the middle of conversations, looking at the teacher's table. Almost like he was remembering a good memory and we would always need to snap in front of his face to bring his attention back.

"First we have Transfigurations." Matthew looked at our schedules. I nodded.

"With who?" I inquire.

"Ravenclaw, sorry Addy."

"It's fine. But since you have that out let's compare schedules.

Albus and Matthew's Schedule

**Monday**

1-Transfiguration-Ravenclaw

3-Herbology-Gryffindor

5-Potions-Slytherin

**Tuesday**

1-Transfiguration-Slytherin

2-Transfiguration-Slytherin

4-Divinations-Ravenclaw

**Wednesday**

3-Flying-All first years

Midnight-Astronomy

**Thursday**

2-History of Magic-Ravenclaw

4-Potions-Gryffindor

5-Potions-Griffindor

**Friday**

1-Charms -Slytherin

2-Charms-Slytherin

5-Herbology-Ravenclaw

Addy's Schedule

**Monday**

1-History of Magic-Slytherin

3-Herology-Gryffindor

5-Transfiguration-Ravenclaw

**Tuesday**

1-Charms-Ravenclaw

2-Charms-Ravenclaw

4-Herbology-Slytherin

**Wednesday**

3-Flying-All first years

Midnight-Astronomy

**Thursday**

1-Divinations-Slytherin

4-Potions-Gryffindor

5-Potions-Griffindor

**Friday**

2-Transfiguration-Ravenclaw

3-Transfiguration-Ravenclaw

5-Potions-Slytherin

I cringed, "Ooh, History of Magic with Slytherin right in the morning?" Addy shivered. Matthew looked at both of us strangely.

"What's wrong with History of Magic with Slytherin?" Matthew looked between Addy and me multiple times with a strangle look of his face.

I sighed, "Well Slytherins don't really like Gryffindors very much and the teacher for that class is so boring that it is impossible to stay awake in that class."

"Professor Hidmatch teaches Transfiguration right?" Addy nodded.

"Well he seemed like a fairly normal teacher." Matthew nonchalantly commented.

"There are no normal teachers here." I stated, Matthew gave me a questioning stare, but shrugged it off. "In my father's time here he had the dark lord, a double agent, a werewolf, a controlling pink toad, a..."

"OK, I get it there are rarely normal teachers at Hogwarts." Matthew chuckled. "Was he really taught by a toad?"

I smiled at him before Addy and I launched into the greatly exaggerated story of the awful professor Umbridge. Breakfast finished somewhat quietly after that. Matthew and I talked and laughed, then Addy and I swapped stories of our common room and we finally asked Matthew about his home town.

"Urm, well, there's not much to tell." His eyes suddenly seemed to focus on his home as a sad smile crossed his lips. "It used to be full of life when my uncle resided with us. I had a friend named Arthur that used to be such a prat. His family was the richest around and he grew up believing that he ruled the world, but I beat that out of him."

"Well where is he now. Is he here?" I asked

"Here? No, no. He moved a few years back and we haven't been able to keep in touch. I haven't been able to see most of my friends in a long time." That comment seemed so meaningful.

Addy tried to cheer him up. "Well why don't we look for them, were they magical? Do you think they are here or in drumstang?"

"No they didn't have magic. They actually didn't even know I had magic. We were best friends and I never told him." Matthew sounded so guilty, I had to butt in.

"Well you couldn't have. It is against the laws. It is OK he didn't know. I'm sure he would have forgiven and accepted you." I said confidently. My confidence faded as Matthew stared at me slack-jawed. "What?"

"Thank you" Matthew sounded so sincere all I could do was smile.

"You're very welcome." _With all the help Matthew has been, it's the least I could do. _

"Well unless we all want to be late its best we started heading to our first class." Addy interceded. We all agreed and quickly finished the food on our plates. As we were leaving the Hall Matthew shouted after Addy

"Have fun with the Slytherins and Professor Binns."

She shook her head and shivered. "Don't remind me."

We all laughed one final time before parting with Addy.


	8. Meeting a 'Normal' Teacher

-Merlin's POV-

I couldn't get what Al said out of my head. _Would Arthur really have forgiven and accepted me? _ I was pulled out of my reverie from the sound of the classroom door opening. We had been waiting for Professor Hidmatch to arrive and let us in, since the door was locked. Suddenly Professor Hidmatch himself popped his head out of the classroom.

"Well what are you all waiting out there for? It's time to start class."

"Professor, the door has been locked the entire time." A girl in the front of the group pointed out.

"Has it really? Huh, I could have sworn I opened it. Never mind, what is in the past is in the past. Come along then, no dilly dallying." He opened the door with a huge gestured and herded all the first years into the room with out another word.

Al leaned over to me and whispered, "Your right he does seem rather normal."

I look at him incredulously, "That is normal?" I whisper back. At his nod a slump in my seat.

Al and I had chosen a seat in the middle if the classroom. Each desk fit two students and there were three rows in the room. As soon as everyone had settled down Professor Hidmatch began.

"Now, and I hope most of you remember I'm Professor Hidmatch," He smiled at us, "and I'll be teaching you all the art of Transfigurations. On all of your school lists it said you were required to bring an animal. It could have been anything from a cat to a rat. Even a toad is acceptable. Now, you won't need them today but this time next week I need you all to bring them with you. Then onto the curriculum..." Professor Hidmatch went on explaining as I silently started freaking out. _ I don't have anything, It wasn't required when I last came here. What am I going to do? _My inner freak out went completely unnoticed by my friend beside me.

Suddenly Al leaned over to me, "So what animal did you bring? I haven't seen yours. I brought an owl. You?"

"I forgot mine at home, it should be coming in a package soon though." In reality I decided I needed to make a trip to the forest that night to pick up a new 'pet'.

The rest of Transfiguration went by quickly and unexcitingly. Some of the projects we would be doing interested me, but I had learned all of this many times over. _I even wrote that book, and that spell, and that theory. Wow, this is going to be a boring class. _Slowly over the course of the entire class something in the back of my mind started bugging me. It was so familiar that I wanted to kick myself. I was often called out in class for zoning out, but really I just was going through my memories of the last century trying to figure out where I had felt this before. _It's not occumentcy, but what else could it be?_

When class finally ended I couldn't stand it anymore so as I turned to Al I told him I was going to walk the grounds and for him to go find Addy. He agreed and hurried away. Something was off about him but I couldn't focus on him. I need to think.

I wandered for an entire hour, running into many trees and bushes and almost falling three different times, but I couldn't figure out why the feeling was so familiar. The only way I could make it less distracting was f I concentrated on something else, so when the bell rang for class to begin I sighed in relief because Al and Addy could help me keep my mind of it.

The rest of the day was filled with boring introductions and going over the curriculum. It was all in all a great day except when the feeling came back suddenly much stronger right before dinner. It was almost like the object was coming closer. As I sat down next to Al and Addy I could hardly think. _What is this? I know what it is but how. _

"Matthew are you okay?" I look to see both of my friends looking at me worriedly and I realize I'd been glaring at the poor mashed potatoes for a couple minutes now.

"Sorry, I'm a little distracted." I grin sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah we noticed." Al shut up after an elbow to the stomach curtsy of the beautiful Adelaide Weasley.

"Matt, are you okay?" I look into Addy's eyes and there startling blue. The fact that she's so worried warms my heart. I look into her eyes a little longer when something hits me. _Her eyes are the same color as Arthur. _Suddenly a wave of memories wash over me. _I haven't thought of Camelot in a long time._ I smile though, feeling a lot better than before, when the feeling in my head hits me full force. I don't even notice as I curl forward in my seat almost smacking my head on the table. It brings me back to the thoughts of Camelot again and see a beautiful white dragon flying through the air.

"Aithusia"


	9. Meeting Aithusa

**Hi everyone, So i know that updates have been all over the place and i'm sorry. I just graduated High School and things have been crazy I have been in South Carolina for the past month. So once i get back home and start my job hopefully Updates will be more regular. I don't know when that may be It could be every two weeks or every week i'll let it be known once i know.**

Merlin's POV

The power of that name makes me stand up right then and there. The force of me standing makes the bench screech across the floor sending the hall into silence. But all this goes unnoticed by me as my mind starts reeling with questions. _Why is she here? Why is she contacting me? Is she in danger? _The questions go on and on until my friends pull me out of my downward spiral with a question.

"Matthew? Are you okay?" Al and Addy share worried glances as they ask the question.

"Me? Oh yes I'm first-rate. That's not who I'm worried about. What could've happened..." I start asking without realizing.

"Then who are you worried about?" Al asks.

"Who? No one."

"You just said..." Addy started.

"Oh that, ummm. I'm solicitous about my pet. You know the one I'm having be sent from home?" I answer unsurely. _Why am I rambling? Over the years I've prided myself on being able to keep my mouth shut. It's probably because Aithusa caught me off guard. Oh what am I kidding, I feel so comfortable around them it's dangerous._

In the midst of my inner turmoil I slightly here Al asking Addy what 'solicitous' means.

"It means worried. It's a very old word that not many people use anymore." She whispered back before speaking louder, "Is that who Aithusa is?"

Her question caught me off guard again as I hadn't realized I had spoken her name. "Urh, Yes?"

Seeming to accept my answer Addy brushes off the whole ordeal with a simple 'okay then'

Al finally turns to me jokingly, "Do you want to sit down now buddy?" I blush realizing this whole conversation was the highlight of the school.

Right as I start to sit down the feeling now named as my dragon friend Aithusa appears again this time stronger than ever before.

_**MERLIN. **_

This causes me to stumble and hesitate to sit down.

"You know what? On second thought I think I should do lie down. Too much introductions today. It's all gone to my noggin'." I dismissively wave my hand and head out of the hall with everyone watching my back.

As soon as I get out of sight I break into a sprint heading for the closest door to outside. _I had been planning to make a trip to the forest anyway tonight._ Once I made it into the forest I had to find a clearing. I went back to my last time here with ol' Nick and found my way to a clearing we often planned our pranks in too make sure no one was listening in. A small smile graced my lips as I remembered the fun times we'd had. The place was perfect because the only entrance was very well hidden from sight and the bushes surrounding it made it so one would have to be shouting at the top of your lungs to be heard in the rest of the forest.

As the clearing came into view I sat down quickly realizing it would be tiring doing things I hadn't for years. But without a moment's hesitation I opened the dragon lord part of my soul a listened for my flying friend. Almost as soon as I had she made herself known.

_**It's about time**__._ She sounded so tired it hurt my heart.

_Aithusa what's wrong why aren't you with the other dragons? _I asked.

_**There are no other dragons.**_

_WHAT? How could there be no other dragons? Did they die? _ I was shocked

_**They aren't dead they just aren't at home. **_

_What? _I was even more confused and shocked than before.

_**Someone came, or someTHING. He trampled into the grove and forced every last dragon to follow him. Some of the stronger ones I was teaching speech to tried to fight back but he cut the down. He had a magical power that come from a stick. Merlin it was horrible. He killed two dragons and flew off with the rest that could fly. I tried to attack but he got me with an energy. I almost died. **_Aithusa went quiet and that scared me out of my wits.

_Aithusa are you okay?_

_**Merlin, he had the power of a dragon lord. **_

_WHAT? HOW? I haven't had any children._

_**I don't know either, but that is the only way he could have forced everyone to go with him. But his felt incomplete. When you command me to do something I can't resist at all, but when he commanded me to go with him I chose not to. It's almost as if his power was half complete. I wish Kilgarath were here.**_

I sighed,_ I'm inclined to agree. If only he were still around. _

_**Why don't you call him back? Force him to come back. You've already forgiven him right? **_

_Of course, but to Kilgarath it isn't that simple. He is exiling himself until he feels worthy of coming back and I can't break my promise. You know that._

_**You and your stupid promise keeping. **_

I chuckled. _I know. I know. So where are you now?_

_**Somewhere over Europe. I have no idea where anything is now since I've been gone for so long. I have three young dragons with me. They couldn't fly so they weren't taken with HIM. **_

_That's why you're exhausted. How long have you been flying?_

_**Too long Merlin. Too long.**_

_Well then let's get you here. I have a nice big clearing with soft grass and hard dirt for you to land in when you get here. _

I heard a tired chuckle in my mind. _**I look forward to it.**_

I quickly gave her my location then just talked with her. I knew she'd been lonely on the long flight. Young, scared dragons aren't very great company. We talked of menial things for half an hour before she said she was getting too tired of mentally communicating and flying and that she'd be there in a hour. Right after she stopped talking a heard a rustle of the leaves behind me. Suddenly on guard I turn around and pulled out my wand. No one was supposed to be here, especially at night.

"Human child why are you here? You're not very welcome in our forest" A big creature with the body of a horse and a chest of a human come out from the bushes. I immediately relaxed and smiled.

"Oh, hello. It is a pleasure to meet you." I grinned amiably.

"Who are you? You seem powerful on the inside but weak on the outside. You also feel familiar. Why would that be so?" He honestly seemed confused. I could tell in his stance. When he came from the bushes his bow was drawn taught, then as our conversation progressed it slowly relaxed and his expression became confused.

"I'm familiar? In this form you may call me Matthew." I continued smiling. I think I know why I was familiar to him.

"In this form? What are you creature." Suddenly he was on alert again.

"Oh, nothing bad, trust me, I just have an aging spell on me right now to make my appearance younger so can attend this institution." I calmly explained.

"Younger? Do you intended to harm anyone at the school? This school is under the centaurs' protection."

"Oh calm down. Bring me to your elder of the herd and I'll explain everything." I took a step forward, but he didn't move. "Please I have to be back here in an hour." I pleaded with him. He seemed to believe me and motioned for me to follow him through the woods.

**There it's done. How'd you like it? Thanks for reading.**


	10. Meting the Herd

It took about fifteen minutes to reach the herd, which wasn't as long as my last journey there. _They seem to have moved closer to the school. _I noticed. Our stroll through camp brought many curious glances. It was not often a human was let here and even less often a human child. We reached a tent in the middle of the camp that seemed grander than those around it. Right before we walked I stopped the centaur beside me. _I really need to learn his name. _

"I said the elder. I didn't mean the chief." I politely pointed out. All the centaurs around me immediately had weapons out and pointed towards my vitals.

"How do you know so much of our inner workings? Keme who did you bring into our camp?" The centaur, now named Keme, had gotten slightly used to my strange knowledge eyed me with suspicion saying.

"He said to call him Matthew. Leander, I think we should trust him. Not completely, but at least till we know how he knows so much."

Leander was about to argue back when an old voice silenced everyone. "My, My. If mine eyes aren't deceiving me than that has got to be Merlin Emrys himself. My I never imagined to see you again _My Lord._" An old centaur stepped out of a slightly smaller tent just to the right of the chief's abode. I cringed with annoyance at his last to words before almost outright glaring at the older creature. His horse body had grayed with aged much like his hair. The once rich auburn was now gray, but that hadn't affected his commanding appearance one bit.

"Over a hundred years old and still acting like the child you are Gradiner?" I sighed shaking my head before looking up to see blatant surprise and anger from those around me at my blunt tone.

"How dare you address-" Leander started, outraged, but Gradiner cut him off abruptly.

"Leander, you must excuse _My Lord. _We are just two old men greeting each other once again." He sighed before turning to me. "It has been a long time has it." I smile.

"Yes a very long time. And you know I don't like being called 'my lord'." Our salutations were interrupted by Keme addressing me in a confused manner.

"I recall you naming yourself as Matthew. Why does our elder name you Merlin?"

"Ahh, but you forgot. I recall telling you to address me as Matthew in this form, but this is not my true form." I smile slightly before taking out my wand making everyone except Gradiner and, surprisingly, Keme flinched and stand on guard. They all watch in fascination as it slowly transforms into a staff and at the slightest touch to the ground the air around me shimmered with magic as I felt myself grow taller and my face slimmer and more angular. When I finish my transformation I look exactly as I had since Camlann and my acceptance of my true purpose.

I hear many whisper things like, "What?", "How?", "He didn't say any spell.", and "Did you feel all that magic?" I smile at the mutterings around me. Smiling and stride up to the elder in front of me and hug with around the middle.

"It is good to see you old friend."

"Likewise, Merlin."

"Now get up before you break your hip old man." We smile as the hug ends and the centaur stands. Our reunion comes to an end as Leander butts in utterly confused.

"I just…What?... I'm.." He stumbled over his words till Keme cut in.

"What he means to say is that we are all confused as to who this human child…I mean man is?" I smile at Keme.

"Gradiner I think Keme is growing on me." He laughed.

"He does tended to do that to you. Now why are you back here after all this time Emrys?" I opened my mouth to answer when Leander once again entered our conversation.

"Emrys? As in the Emrys? The immortal Emrys?" I raise my eyebrow at his interruption.

"This one is not growing on me." Gradiner laughed again.

"Yes, yes. That one takes time but he means well." I smile at him.

"Yes, I am Emrys and I'm not really sure why I'm here this time." I shrug.

"So it's not for fun this time?"

"No no, I'm here for work this time." The other centaurs all looked a little uncomfortable at mine and Gradiner conversation. They were shuffling their hooves and fingering their weapons. Many of the younger foals were edging closer to try to get a better view of the strange creature called human and this particular creature that spoke to their elder like that. All of the commotion caused the flap on the chief's tent to swing open and the chief himself and his council stepped outside.

"Leander," The chiefs thundered, "what is going on here?" He looked around till his eyes landed on Gradiner. Then slid over to the smaller human beside him. "Is that… Emrys? You were the one who visited us all those years ago were you not?" At the chiefs questioning all the centaurs his age and older fell on their knees when they remembered the power Emrys held when he had come to them the last time he visited Hogwarts. Keme looked at all the elder centaurs kneeling as stared at the man before him and that was when it clicked.

"You were the one that saved me during the flood. Weren't you? The powerful sorcerer that was sent in our time of need. I was just I young foal at the time but I remember you." I turned to face him completely and gave him a gentle smile and nodded.

"Yes that was me. And thank you for fulfilling you side of the deal."

"What do you mean?"

"In response to my help the only thing I asked was that you protect Hogwarts and I know you have all done that splendidly. I hear you even had a centaur teaching there at one point. For all of you help I and incredibly grateful." On that note I bowed to the centaurs before him. "But enough about—" My thought was interrupted by a hurt and tired voice in his head. **Merlin I'm here.**


	11. Meeting Backstory

**Sorry guys, I started this story in High School my senior year and loved it, then stuff got crazy and I got busy. Now I'm in college and really want to fall back in love with it. **

**This chapter is longer than my past ones but I hope you love it.**

**The plot is thickening.**

**Merlin I'm here.**

At Athusia's statement I blocked out everything around me to focus solely on her. **Okay. Just land in the meadow and I'll be right there, the centaurs found me and I had to explain somethings. **All he got was a faint nod from his dragon through the mind link. He refocused on the world around him to find everyone staring at him. Gardiner waved a hand in front of my face.

"My lord? Is everything alright?" I nod once before turning to the rest of the centaurs.

"As much as I would love to stay and ketchup on old times I really must be going now. I have a time sensitive previous engagement that I have to hurry to. I'll try to come back in a little while and explain more." I said in a rushed tone. At my comments the other centaurs looked taken back, but soon Keme stepped forward and offered me a ride back to the meadow I was in. "Oh no, that isn't necessary. But thank you for the offer." I smiled at them before whispering a teleportation spell and focusing on the meadow I wanted to be. The first sensation I was greeted with was a force of wind pushing against me. I looked up to see Aithusia just landing down. As soon as her feet touched the grown her wings gave out and the rest of her body hit the ground hard. **Aithusia are you alright? **

**Merlin…..I'm so glad I made it…Please help me…take care…of them.** With that she fell asleep. As her breath evened out I laid my hands on her head and whispered a simple sleep spell that should help in her recovery. It was only after all of this happened that I noticed chirping and squirming from her back. I peered over her shoulders to see three little baby dragons. They were very scared and were chirping at Aithusia. I called to the in dragon tongue and they perked up to listen.

"_Come here little ones and let Aithusia sleep." _One by one the shuffled closer to me till the oldest looking one was within touching distance. I slowly held my hand out to them and allowed them to smell me. I could have just commanded them to obey my every word but I understand that doesn't build trust and trust is huge to dragons.

"_Aren't you all just precious." _I loved young dragons because although one could see a little of what they were going to grow up to and look like, a lot of their features would be determined by their character and attitude.

As I entertained the young dragons with petty magic used for kids I took the time to study Aithusa. She looked awful, and it wasn't just because she had flown for hours on end with three baby dragons with her, he could see it in her posture that she was defeated. Whatever monster did this to the dragons was going to pay.

With a sigh I looked down to study the three balls of energy before me. Or at least what had been balls of energy. With my magic I had created a flaming dragon that they played tag with and now where trying to copy it's fire breathing. Slowly and surely their actions were becoming more and more sluggish. When the smallest one seemed about ready to fall over I ended the illusion. When their playmate disappeared the dragons jumped in fright and looked around startled till they laid eyes on me.

I was sitting this time and they were much more eager to come over the me. The littlest one immediately started for me but was stopped by the biggest one. I sat patiently as I waited for their little argument of chirps to finish. Right as I was about to interrupt them a feeling on my leg startled me. I glanced to down to see the middle sized one curled up next to me with its head on my leg, looking at me.

Just then the two arguing dragons caught sight of their kin and one with indignation and the other with delight headed over to where I was sitting. I laugh slightly as they settle around me looking expectantly to me.

"_Well how are you all?" _ I ask and get a cacophony in response. I laugh at them as they once more get into an argument. I take this time to study them. The smallest one reminded me a lot of Aithusa when she was younger, except instead of a milky white, the young female dragon was a light blue that could easily be lost in the sky. The middle one, who was trying and falling to not get caught up in her kin's argument, was a mottled green that was born to be around and in forests. When my eyes finally were laid on the largest and only male of the group a pain shot through my chest. His coat was a deep red and, since he wore his personality on his sleeve, you could already she a hard layer coming through. All in all, he looked like a miniature Kilgarath.

His and Kilgarath's relationship was an odd and strange one. I thought back with a heavy heart to when I had made so many foolish mistakes. A century after Arthur had died I still hadn't gotten over it and was waiting for with every day by the lake, by then he had watched over Camelot enough to see it fall into ruin, as Gwen had never remarried so she never had a son. The wounds on my heart were deep and many and I couldn't take it anymore. Kilgarath and a remorse full Aithusa had been coming to me all the time and I couldn't take it anymore.

All my pent up anger was released on them and I yelled and blamed them for everything. Most of my anger was focused on Kilgarath because he was the last one to really remind me of my time in Camelot, and it hurt him. Not physically of course but contrary to what a lot might think they and loyal and gentle creatures. That is why Aithusa bonded to Morgana, I had failed her too. I had exhausted myself with the yelling and by the time I awoke I had realized my error. Aithusa was stilling in the clearing but cowered when I looked at her. I was ashamed of myself and when I asked her gently where Kilgarath had gone my shame deepened as she tried to respond in broken English.

It was then I realized I still had duties that I was not fulfilling. Quickly changing into dragon-tongue. The response I got left me fearful, Kilgarath was gone. He had taken off after I had passed out and was angry, suddenly a screaming caught my attention and, to my horror, I caught sight of a pillar of smoke. I told Aithusa to stay there and I teleport to the smoke to find I arrived at what was left of Camelot up in smoke. Kilgarath was circling in the air. I fell to my knees in dread. My home. Gone.

With renewed fury I shouted at Kilgarath, proceeding to make on my biggest regrets of my whole life. I in my anger order Kilgarath into banishment. Never to set foot in my presence again. Kilgarath realized what he had done and the magnitude of my demand right then and there but it would take me years. After a time, I returned with a heavy heart to the clearing to find Aithusa in a dreadful sleep where I had been. She had never moved. It was then I rediscovered the impact my power had and felt horrible. But by the time I rescinded my declaration Kilgarath was nowhere to be found. I then put all my energy into dragons, searching for more eggs, freeing those I found, and finally teaching Aithusa English. I created a sanctuary for them that know man was supposed to ever find or be able to get there. Then I left them be. I would occasionally check in on them but they had their own life, I had not heard from Aithusa in a century and had a feeling this time was not going to bode well for anyone.


End file.
